All components (e.g., power supply, power distribution and load) of a traditional AC power distribution system are closely related. The working mode of close contact on dynamic characteristics will cause that an entire power supply system is very huge. In the huge power system, as long as all dynamic changes are slow enough, the reliability of control and the stability of the system can be ensured. So, it is difficult to quickly respond to an emergency in a power grid. Therefore, the control speed is low, and the reliability and the stability are not high.
An effective solution has not been proposed yet currently for the problems of low working efficiency and poor stability of a power supply system caused by the fact that the power supply system cannot provide a dynamic power distribution mode in the related art.